A Mere Coincedence?
by KuroHime001
Summary: After a tiring day at the school, our beloved group decide to have fun in the arcade and then have a small snack. But they see an unexpected sight a which Karma is not the least bit amused. "Wait! Is that Manami?"


_**A Mere Coincidence**_

It was a wonderful evening in Tokyo city, the sun after its journey through the sky was just beginning to duck it's beneath the horizon. The sky was beautifully dyed red, purple and blue with no cloud insight that gave a clear view of the sky, little stars were also starting to wake from their slumber. The students just recently finished with their club activities were looking for ways to relax and loose up, thus leading them to the commercial district of Shibuya. And this was the place where the main student body of different schools gathered together to have fun after a tiring day of battling with exams and school work.

Just as the others there was a particular group of students that were making their way towards the gaming area of Shibuya, their uniforms held the insignia of the prestigious Kunigakoe School. They were happily walking down the street discussing about the day's events and their next course of action.

"Man! Today's quiz was quite hard. Hope I can pass this time." A blue spiky haired boy exclaimed. He wore he usual white school shirt and black pants along with white converse with blue outlining. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; a bag was slung on his shoulder along with a baseball ball.

"Yeah I had trouble with it as well." Another boy who also had blue hair, but of a lighter shade replied eagerly. He was often mistaken as a girl with blue eyes and hair longer than most; he wore a blue vest over his shirt. "How did you do Karma?" He inquired a redhead beside. The boy in question turned his head towards the inquirer his lazy mercury eyes landing on his best friend, his hands behind his heads, "It was okay I guess." Over his shirt he had a black jacket, "By the way Nagisa, did you notice any new weaknesses of that octopus teacher of ours?" he asked.

The blunette blinked "No, not today." And shook his head. The redhead just shrugged and looked back ahead "That's a bummer."

Their green haired female companion walking beside Nagisa sighed making him turn to her "What's wrong Kayano chan." The greenette who had her shaped as cat ears looked at him with hazel eyes "It's nothing Nagisa kun just that I wanted Manami chan and Kanzaki san to come as well but both had disappeared as soon as the end of the day bell rung" she sighed. Nagisa sympathized with her. "It's okay Kayano chan. Better luck next time." The said girl just nodded and they continued their trek to the arcade.

As soon as they entered they were surprised to find one of their female classmates at a shooting booth. "Kanzaki san!" Kayano cheered making the dark haired beauty look towards them. She smiled softly, "Kayano chan, everyone. Good afternoon." Then returned back towards the game she was currently playing, concentration pulling her soft features into a frown. Kayano happily skipped to her "What'cha doing?" Distractedly the girl replied "Oh. This game here was released today and has a limited time offer of a week so I was in a hurry. Sorry I disappeared on you." The other two boys stood beside the two and smiled happily "That is quite like you." Nagisa said.

A commotion rose on the other side of the arcade drawing the attention of the small group. They all turned to look and sweat dropped as they saw Karma smiling devilishly and the manager red in the face scolding him "When did he get away?" Sugino spoke up as the two made their way closer and catching a glimpse of the conversation.

"What~ I don't see a rule saying I can't play games here. I mean this is an arcade right?" He questioned innocently infuriating the manager further "Of course not but vandalizing the property is!" Karma opened his mouth to retort when he heard "I'm sorry sir! We won't do it again."

He turned around to see Nagisa and Sugino bowing apologetically and as they straightened themselves both grabbed either of Karma's arms and dragged him back to where they were initially leaving the manager confused as to what had just happened. "Hey Nagisa what did you do that for I was having some fun." The redhead spoke a little irritated. Nagisa spoke "Karma do you want to get thrown out of the arcade that badly?" Karma just stuck out his tongue "I was just tampering with the machine, nothing wrong wi-" Sugino cut in "For one of your pranks right?"

Karma smirked his face eerily similar to their teacher along with two devil horns and a tail "Bingo!" Both of them just sweat dropped at their friend's mischievous antics. Reaching the girls both smiled as Kayano chirped "Causing trouble again are you?"

Karma looked at them with mock curiosity "What else do you guys do for fun then?" Kayano raised a finger to her chin in mock contemplation and answered "Maybe hanging out with friends and playing normally. Oh I don't know I myself am no expert at it." She finished sweetly. Karma's eye twitched "Sure."

After a while of playing normally as Kayano dubbed it they made their way towards a small café Karma was sulking at the back and thinking of ways to make them pay while the group was merrily talking amongst themselves. As they entered Karma was forced to look up at the collective gasp of Kayano and Kanzaki, they pointed towards a table saying "Is that Manami chan?" This made the devil incarnate snap his head in that direction and sure enough he saw Manami sitting there.

The chemistry lover was sitting at a table for two, at the end of the café near the window. Her hair instead of in their usual twin pigtail braids was in a single braid draped over her left shoulder as she chatted happily and to their surprise animatedly to a person who had equally dark hair and his back facing them.

The group was brought out of their musings as they felt blood lust from the redhead of their group. Nagisa looked towards Karma whose eyes were narrowed. _'Was that a boy?'_ The group started sweating as they all thought _'this is not going to end up good.'_ Curious the group approached them "Manami chan?" Kanzaki said as the boy and Manami looked towards them.

Her eyes widened "O-Oh! Ka-Kanzaki san, everyone." She stood up from her position and bowed lightly as the male in front of her looked at them inquisitively. The teen had dark raven hair and equally dark coal orbs. He had sharp featured with almond shaped eyes accompanied by long lashes, high cheek bones and a defined chin. The girls blushed lightly at the person sitting before them, he was handsome.

Karma was becoming more and more confused as to his identity, who was this guy Manami had never mentioned him before. He was starting to get annoyed at his presence along with Manami's cheerful attitude towards him.

"I'm assuming you know them Manami?" The teen questioned standing up and fully facing them. Standing beside her. They all noticed how familiarly he had said their friends name snapping her out of her surprise stupor. Oh! Takeru kun, they are all just my classmates from school. Kayano chan, Kanzaki chan, Sugino kun, Nagisa kun and karma kun." She finished. Introducing them from left to right. Kayano's mouth hung open "Y-Y-Your not stuttering." She blurted out drawing the attention of the rest of the people to this little tidbit surprising them once again.

Takeru let out a small chuckle, "I see you have made some good friends. Glad to hear that." He said fondly to the small girl at his side patting her head as she looked up at him through her lashes. The group smiled at the exchange but Karma's killing aura brought the group back to Earth as Nagisa started fretting about the skirmish that might happen soon.

They all laughed nervously as Kanzaki decided to speak up, "S-So… who is your new friend Manami chan?" The brunette faced them and said "Oh! H-He's not a fr-friend. Takeru kun is my older cousin." And with those words the ominous aura instantly settled _'bless you Manami'_ , Karma looked relieved _'oh he's family'_ but his eyes narrowed _'but I still don't like the guy'_ , he thought eyeing the hand still resting on Manami's head while the girl is still oblivious of it. The other four started sweating bullets while Sugino thought _'Manami for all our sake please move a little further from your cousin.'_

Kayano and Kanzaki nervously bowed a little "Nice to meet you, we're Manami's classmates and friends." They spoke in unison. While the cousin nodded at them "Likewise." To all their relief he turned to Manami "Why don't you go pay the bill I'll be right there." She just nodded and bowed to her friends and started walking away "Bye everyone! Bye Karma kun!" Karma just smiled at her "Bye Okuda san!" then he returned back to Takeru only to see him smirking at the group confusing them all.

"So you're the infamous Karma kun." He started in an amused tone, confusing the red head further, "What?" he said losing half of his threatening posture as Takeru shrugged, "Oh nothing it's just that Manami talks a lot about you so I was curious." The daunting atmosphere instantly vanished and the others released a breath that they were holding at which Karma just rolled his eyes _'Idiots! It's not like I would've lunged the guy, although it does sound tempting'_ He mused.

"She does?" he asked to which Takeru nodded "I'm here only for my break and will leave for Europe later this week. Don't worry I won't keep her for long." He smirked as Karma's eyes widened. Nagisa covered his mouth to stop from laughing while Kanzaki lightly giggled; Sugino and Kayano full out laughed at this. "Don't think I didn't feel you glaring daggers at my head as soon as you entered." Karma was dumbfounded.

Kanzaki intervened, "Oh so you're from Europe? Where are you studying?" Takeru smiled at her "I'm a second year of high school. Only two years older than you guys." Then he picked his things heading for the door as he whispered in Karma's ear. "Be sure to take care of her." Patting his shoulder and exiting the café.

Karma smirked as he muttered to himself watching him leave. "You don't have to tell me that." Nagisa looked at him. "What's wrong Karma?" The boy's smirk turned into an evil smile. "Oh nothing~ Just thinking of a safe place to find the body." Nagisa sweat dropped. "Karma, I don't think Manami-chan would like that." The devil looked at him innocently. "Who says she'll find out?" At Nagisa's dead pan expression, he said. "Fine, I won't kill him. But teasing him doesn't sound too bad either." And before the blunette could object, he made his way towards the rest of the group as they had seated themselves. Nagisa sighed and followed.

Outside a middle school girl and a high-school boy made their way down the street peacefully. "So that's your crush huh?! Karma Akabane~" He teased at which Manami flushed bright red. "T-T-Takeru-kun!" The said boy just laughed lightly. "So I was right. When are you gonna confess to him then?" He said amused at which Manami overheated. "I-I'm not gonna c-c-confess. H-He's just a friend." Her hands flared everywhere trying to deny the older man's accusations. "Sure." He said. Manami calmed. "B-Besides, Karma-kun doesn't think of me like that," she said dejectedly. Takeru raised his eyebrow, "sure doesn't look like that to me at all." Manami looked at him confused. The boy just shrugged ruffling Manami's hair and sighed dramatically. "When will my little sister grow up to be sensible?" Manami protested readjusting her hair. "Please stop teasing me…" Takeru faked a bewildered look. "You're asking me to neglect my duty that I was born with as an older sibling. Manami, what's wrong with you?" He joked as Manami pouted. They continued home in this lighthearted atmosphere as the sun fully set behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story 3**

 **This is my first story so please do tell me how you feel about it and what I didn't explain clearly.**

 **R &R ^_^ **


End file.
